Remember, Please!
by Cerma-chan
Summary: After WWII, while he's at Russia's house, an accident causes Prussia to lose his memory. Years later, the wall falls and Germany wants his big brother home.
1. Prologue

**Oh dear, I'm back! I can't believe it, after, like 3 ****years of absence, I finally decided to write. And this time, it's not in the Naruto fandom, but in Hetalia!**

**Yep, better believe it folks; I'm back and here to stay. With lots of new ideas! I'll start with this one…**

**Remember, Please!**

**Summary: After WW2, while he's at Russia's house, an accident causes Prussia to lose his memory. Years later, the wall falls and Germany want his big brother home. **

**Rated: T, for Gilbo's mouth. Might change rating to M in later chapters though. **

**WARNING: This WILL be a YAOI. That means GuyxGuy people. You've been warned. If you don't like yaoi, turn back now. **

'**Thoughts'**

''**Talking''**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Prussia would be chained to my wall right now. **

**ENJOY!**

**Note: Thanks to my favorite otter for her infinite patience! :)**

* * *

Remember, Please!

_Chapter one: The Accident_

''Will you bow to me now, little bunny?''

Creepy violet eyes stared right into defiant crimson ones. The only answer given was a mouthful of spit and blood.

A growl echoed in the room, followed by the disgusting sound of a snapping bone. Not even a gasp came out of the red-eyed man, as he stared, almost bored, at the now weird angle of his arm. The man lifted his head, red eyes hiding for a second behind white locks of hair before staring right into violet ones.

''I'll never bow before you, you fucking bastard. Prussia is way too awesome for that!''

The other man gripped his chin forcefully and leaned in, so close their noses were almost touching.

''You will break. I'll make sure of that. And then, you'll be _begging_ to bow before me.''

''Try me. You're just a little boy, Russia. You may have had your share of bloodlust, but it's nothing compared to what I've been through in the past. I'M FUCKING PRUSSIA! Nothing you can do can break me.''

Gilbert smirked. Russia seemed to think for a moment, still holding into Prussia's chin. A creepy smile started to form on his lips.

''Maybe so. But I bet that cute little brother of your could scream pretty loud. Maybe I should give him a call…''

Prussia's eyes were furious as he started struggling against the iron (1) hold his captor had on him.

''Don't you fucking dare bring West into this you piece of shit!''

His head was bashed into the cold stone floor. Russia gripped his hair and brought his mouth near his ear.

''Then stop struggling. Accept your fate, toy.''

A spark of something unidentifiable passed through red eyes.

''Never.''

A slap to the face.

''Don't you care about your brother?''

''I raised him; he can take care of himself. Besides,'' a smirk, ''the Allies wont let you touch him.''

Another slap.

''Shut up! You will bow! You will become one with Mother Russia!''

''I already said NO!''

''Then, you will suffer the consequences.''

The grip on Prussia's head was released. As he fell to the ground, a shuffle of clothes was heard, as Russia took out his bloody pipe.

''We'll see how long you'll last, little bunny.'' And then proceeded to hit the already injured ex-nation.

It's only three hours after Russia was finished, that Lithuania saw the bloody mess that was Prussia and promptly fainted. And one hour later that Gilbert was put in a bed and cleaned up. It took two weeks before he opened his eyes again, startling poor Lithuania.

* * *

''Oh thank god, you're finally awake!''

Disoriented eyes looked around the room.

''Where am I?''

Lithuania, tending to his bandaged arm, didn't see his face.

''Well, at Russia's, duh. Now, stop moving, you're hurt.''

''…Who's Russia?''

''… Gilbert?''

''Who's Gilbert? Who're you?''

Lithuania gasped and ran out of the room to find Russia.

''…Who am I?''

* * *

(1)Ahahaha, okay, Bad call. Iron Curtain anyone?

* * *

***insert dramatic music here***

**God, How I missed Cliffhangers. :)**

**So, you know the drill: REVIEW. Constructive comments are appreciated. Flames aren't. Remember: A happy author updates more ;D.**

**So, 'till next time!**

_Cerma-chan_

_**PS: Looking for a beta-reader! PM me!**  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with Chapter 1. Hope you'll like it. I was really happy when I saw the hits. Thanks to all of those who fav'ed this story! And the two who actually reviewed!**

**Yeah, I wont bore you with my pathetic life, but I'll just inform you guys that I cut my hand and had to get stitches. So it took me forever to write this thing. XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing FANfiction. If I owned the stuff, I wouldn't even bother, eh.**

**Enough with the boring stuff. ENJOY**

**-Speaking**

'_**Thinking**_**'**

**Enjoy**

**WARNING: YAOI**

**THIS FANFIC IS NOW OFFICIALLY AN AU! :] **

Songs of the chapter:

-La tête haute, (_les Cowboys Fringants_)

-Toune d'automne, (_Les Cowboys Fringants_)

* * *

Remember, Please!

_Chapter one: Brüder_

_August 14__th__, 1961_

Ludwig hissed, bringing a hand to massage his throbbing head. He didn't like this new development. He didn't like it _at all_.

The _nerve_ of the fucking bastard.

First, the allies decided to just give his brother, his _brüder_, away to that, that _freak_, as if he was some kind of useless _object_! They gave him to _Russia_!

… And he just watched as he faded in the distance. Just watched the one who raised him go silently with one of his worst enemies and not _knowing_ when he'll see him again, if ever.

Oh, what would he give to just see his brother. He must be cold, was he eating well? What did Russia do to him? Was he in pain? It killed him not to know.

He missed him. He would go through the motions, fill his paperwork… but as soon as he closed his eyes, he only saw red, pained eyes.

As whiny as that sounded, he wanted his big brother home. Germans aren't _whiny_, he would scold himself. He just had to be patient and, any time now, his brother would be home. So he would get up from his bed and clean the house. If Gilbert came home, it wouldn't do to have his bedroom all dusty.

But now… now that _monster_ had crossed a line.

It was something to separate him from his brother. It was something to cease any form of communication between the two.

But it was another to put a _wall_ between him and his beloved brother.

Russia would learn not to cross Ludwig.

It didn't matter how many years it would take, _Russia would pay_.

* * *

Russia sneezed.

It seemed Ludwig finally found out about the little wall he put to discourage any thoughts about reunification with his little Gilbert.

He smiled. Today had been a good day.

Walking through the path covered in snow, he thought about the _toy_ he had in the bag in his left hand. His little bunny would be so happy.

His smile widening, he opened the door to his house.

"I'm home!"

Thundering steps came from upstairs, before hurrying down the stairs.

Russia opened his arm to welcome the white blur that came his way and jumped in his arms.

"Russia-sama! Welcome home! I was so lonely without you today, said the blur, rubbing his head against his shoulder."

Ivan kissed his little bunny's forehead, ruffling slightly his already messy hair.

"Gil-kun missed me? I missed you too. But Russia brought a gift for his bunny…"

Wide red eyes looked at him in wonder.

"Really? I'm so happy! Is it because I'm awesome? Can I see?"

He giggled, and went up the stairs, his bunny still balanced in his arms.

"How about we go upstairs in our room and I show you? Lithuania will take care of the supper."

A gulp was heard in the distance, signaling that said Lithuania had heard.

Germany will never see his brother again. Gilbert wasn't Prussia any more. No, Gilbert was his little bunny.

And it didn't matter what Ludwig thought, because Gilbert didn't _remember_ anymore.

He held him a little bit tighter.

_His_.

He was _his_, end of the line, he thought, watching fondly as his bunny snuggled more comfortably in his arms, nuzzling his neck.

Yes, a good day indeed.

* * *

**A very good day indeed. Cyber-cookies for those who can guess what Russia's gift was. I decided to leave it short because I liked it that way . Almost thought about putting a small part for Lithuania in there but…**

**Anyways.**

**About Gil's character and amnesia: Okay, he was awfully OOC. But think about it for a few second, you wake up with absolutely no memories and in an unfamiliar place. Of course you're going to act differently and actually LIKE the first person that smiles at you, seems to know you and acts nice. (Of course, we ALL know that Russia is creepy, but Gil didn't, and now it's too late and he actually trusts and likes Russia.)**

**Besides, this is an AU, so I can do whatever I want. **

**SO NAH!**

**XD **

**With that said, please review! And tell me what you would like to see next chapter. Perhaps a little bit more of Ludwig, or some Spain or Austria. Or just some Gil-fluffiness? Maybe a time skip?**

_Cerma-chan_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Minna-san! :] Thanks for all the reviews, it made me very happy inside. Only one person actually guessed what was Russia's gift. Good job **_**Canadaruxs101**_**! It was *****drum roll*****… a stuffed animal! A Bunny, to be more precise. **

**Hahaha. Got you all there. Gotta admit, you all thought it was some kinky sex toy ;)**

**Anyways, you'll get to see the bunny later in the story. It'll actually have some importance. Still searching for a name, so I'll do a little contest:**

**Whoever finds the most fitting name for the bunny will win a preview of the next chapter. (Is this some sort of way to get more reviews? Who knows ;) )**

''Speaking''

'Thinking'

_Song lyrics or emphasis_

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Hetalia in the Prologue. I didn't own it in chapter one. What the heck makes you think I suddenly own it?**

**NOTE: Sorry for the dialogues in chapter one, I'll change it… Someday.**

**

* * *

**

Remember, Please!

_Chapter 2: A day in the life_

"Ah! Russia-sama! Put me down~ I'm dizzy…"

Toris looked at the ceiling, frowning. He really couldn't blame Gilbert for liking Russia, since he didn't remember anything. In a way, it was almost cute, the way he relied on Ivan. But the character change Gil went through, that was weird.

He always knew Prussia to be kind of violent, arrogant and egoist. How could a memory wipe change someone that much?

_Elle était distante_

_(She was distant)_

_Un peu arrogante_

_(A little arrogant)_

_On la trouvait snob_

_(They found her snobbish)_

_Et condescendante_

_(and condescending)_

Sure, Gil was still Gil, sprouting the word awesome as much as he could, and he still liked cute thing (it was a fact, everyone knew about Gilbird).

_Toujours à l'écart_

_(Always appart)_

_Survolant les gens_

_(Looking at people)_

_Du haut du regard_

_(above them)_

_Froide__ et sans égard_

_(cold and without regard)_

Where was the bloodlust? The arrogance?

_Mais sa suffisanc__e_

_(But her self-importance)_

_était que défense_

_(was only defense)_

_Et un truc pour sauver les apparences_

_(a trick to save face)_

Was the Gilbert they all knew real? Or was it only a mask, forged by the horrors of war that painted in blood red Prussia's history?

Lithuania shook his head. It would do no good to question what he knew about Prussia now. Because that Prussia didn't exist anymore.

"Pretty bunny… You won't abandon me, da?" Russia's voice came from upstairs.

"Of course not! Why would I?"

Toris sighed and turned to Latvia, who for once, wasn't shaking in his boots, but actually humming a song while drying the plates from the supper they just ate.

"This is not right."

"What is?"

"Prussia. With Russia. We should warn him… Just… Do something!"

"But… Why? Prussia's actually happy and Russia… isn't so mean anymore. He didn't even try to punish me for weeks!"

"I know. But I can't just… do nothing."

"Why not? It's not like Prussia will believe you if you tell him that Russia's a big bully." Added Estonia.

"I still don't think it's right." Murmured Toris.

_L'image que l'on donne_

_(The image we give off)_

_N'est pas toujours la bonne_

_(Is not always the true/good one)_

In that moment, he resolved to tell Prussia the truth. After all, his conscience would not let him do anything else.

_Volent, volent, les hirondelles_

_(Fly, Fly, Swallows)_

_Même les beaux plumages_

_(Even prettiest feathers)_

_Peuvent être une cage_

_(Can be a cage)_

The only question remaining was: _how_ would he get Prussia to believe him?

* * *

Russia was happy. He had a day off, and his little Gilbert all to himself. He sighed contentedly and tightened is hold on the dozing Prussia in his arms.

" Did I please you?" Red, tired eyes looked into his own. Ivan smiled and kissed the top of his nose.

"Of course! Gil-chan was perfect. Why even ask?"

Prussia smiled.

"Was I awesome? I hope so… I want Russia-sama to be pleased." And he fell asleep.

Russia sighed contentedly once again.

This day was perfect… Not even one attack. He caressed Gilbert's white hair softly.

Maybe he could send a letter to Germany. Tell his Brother was perfectly happy where he was. Watch as he crumbled his silly little hope that Gilbert wanted to go home. His little bunny's home wasn't in West Germany anymore. It was with _him._ Maybe he could send a picture to prove this fact?

He looked at the slumbering Prussia once again.

It could wait.

With a smile on his face, Russia covered their naked bodies with the covers of the bed. They still had all afternoon for next round.

* * *

Prussia woke up screaming.

Russia sighed. He shouldn't have talked so soon. It was so rare these days that Gilbert didn't have an attack. He rubbed his shoulder softly, as if afraid he would break.

"Shhhh, it's okay little one… I'm here."

Sobs racked through Prussia's body.

"It hurts… Why does it hurt? Why are they leaving?"

Russia avoided looking in pained red eyes and brought Gilbert closer to him.

"It's because they want to get away from me. From _you_. They want to go to Germany."

"Why? Why do they want to get away from you, when you take care of us? Who is Germany?"

"The one on the other side of the wall."

Understanding passed through crimson eyes.

"The bad one you protect me from? Why would they want to go there?"

His voice was fading. He was becoming weaker by the second.

"Shhh. Don't talk, da. Keep your strength."

The only answer that passed through Prussia's lips was blood.

Russia's eyes hardened as he held close Gilbert's now limp body. It was time to write to Germany.

Time to tell him he was _killing_ his brother.

And he would certainly not stand by and watch as it happened.

After all, Prussia was his.

_Volent, Volent, les hirondelles_

_(Fly, Fly, Swallows)_

_Elles sont épuisées_

_(They're exhausted)_

_Elles piquent du nez…_

_(they're going into a nose dive)

* * *

_

**BAM! Teehee~ Hope you liked it. We're starting to see the manipulations of Russia. And what's this? Prussia's in pain? Do you understand why? **

**The song I used in this chapter is **Les Hirondelles** (**_**les coyboys fringants**_**). I thought it kinda represented Gilbo. Kudos to anyone who can guess in what language it is. (It's pretty easy).**

**Don't forget to suggest a name for the bunny! And review too! :] **

**Suggestions for next chapter are welcomed. I'll see if I can include them. **

**R&R**

_Cerma-chan_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Today, one of my friend****s hit me on the head while I was doing nothing in Computer Science Class and said:**

**-UPDATE.**

**So I did! And here you go, my longest chapter yet! :D**

**First, I would like to say how happy I am with all the reviews, it really helps me write and makes me all warm inside (like a roasted marshmallow with a toasted coconut coating). Keep up the good job! For the contest, I would like to congratulate Kokyou Konran and Firey Nii Wolf. You both win a preview of the chapter of your choice (you can either use it now, to know what will happen next, or keep it for later). Thanks for all the ideas guys, it was really helpful. Moving on, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: YAAAAAOOOOOIIIIIII. BOYXBOY. You've been warned.**

"**Talking"**

_letter_

* * *

Remember, Please!

_Chapter 3: In B__etween_

He wished it wasn't so complicated. That he could just run over that stupid wall, hit Russia in the face, and run away with his bruder in his arms. Then, lock him in his room and wrap in bubble wrap. So he could be safe. So he could never leave again and stay with him. Forever.

He sighed.

Of course, nothing was ever that easy. He'd probably get stopped by the Allies before he even reached the wall. But even then, who's to say if his brother would want him back? Especially with the new development.

Germany looked at the letter in his trembling hands.

_Dear Germany,_

_It came upon my attention that you were discussing with America the ridiculous possibility of taking down the wall and reuniting with my dear Gilbert. How insensitive! Do you not see that he's perfectly happy where he is right now? In fact, I would say he's the happiest he's ever been. Now, won't you be a good little brother, and leave us alone? _

_Of course, I don't expect you to, so here's a little incentive for you:_

_Who's been killing his big brother? :) _

_You have. Yes, you, little Germany, always worrying about your __**bruder**__ will be the death of him. Ever wondered, exactly, what the people leaving from the East were doing to your brother? Then, what do you think will happen if you bring down the wall?_

_I'll leave that up to your imagination._

_So, Germany, once again, I ask you to stop your ridiculous attempts, because nothing good will come of it._

_Have a good day,_

_Russia_

_P.S.__: Here's a nice photo of your brother, maybe it'll convince you __**that you are not needed anymore. **_

Clutching the letter, Ludwig took another look at the photograph, as if to make sure it was real, and not just a nightmare.

Slowly, he took in the features of Prussia, tracing his finger lightly on his snow-white hair, on his crimson eyes. He paused a few seconds, wondering when he last saw these red eyes on him. When he last saw that sparkle. Sadly, he couldn't remember ever seeing them so… so… Innocent? He frowned. How could Gilbert seem so... Different. As if he was a child. Something was wrong, very wrong. His eyes feel upon his lips. He shakily traced the outline.

His resolve hardened. He would figure out what happened to his brother. He would reunite with him, wall or no wall.

Besides, he was pretty sure everything written in Russia's letter was lies.

There's no way in hell Prussia would get killed by a wall. Ludwig grinned.

Of course not. He was too awesome for that.

* * *

Toris wringed his hands nervously, waiting outside Prussia's (and Russia-sama's) room. This might be his only chance. His only chance for Gilbert to remember, or see the light.

But it could go so wrong. And if Russia-sama found out… Toris gulped and felt his legs grow weak. If Russia-sama found out... He didn't even want to imagine the consequences. Just as he was pondering whether to knock or not, the door opened. Blinking, Lithuania looked into ecstatic red eyes.

"Toris! Guess what?" He was dragged into the room.

"What is it?"

"Russia-sama gave me a bunny!"

Pause. Lithuania almost did a face palm. A bunny. A _freaking __**bunny.**_

What a joke.

"That's… Nice. What did you call it?" Prussia grinned, proud of his name choice.

"I called it Gil-bun! Isn't that awesome?"

Gil-bun. Gil-bun. Toris was glad he wasn't drinking, he would have spit his drink out. It was so… Gilbert-ish. Gilbert continued babbling on.

"At first, I wanted to call him Luddy-chan, but, I don't know why, it made Russia-sama mad. Do you have any idea why?"

Luddy… Toris frowned. Ludwig. Was Gilbert starting to remember? Or maybe it was just a coincidence. He wasn't surprised the name made Russia mad. Speaking of Ludwig, Toris remembered the reason why he came in the room in the first place. He was about to say something when he looked at Gilbert, who had just started talking to his bunny.

Did he really want to crush his world? It was actually the first time he ever saw Prussia this happy. Did he want to destroy that happiness? That innocence?

Maybe… Maybe it would be better if he didn't remember.

"And anyways, Gil-bun is waaay better, don't you think so Bunny-chan? Of course! Kesesese! Oh, by the way Toris, did you want to tell me something?"

He looked in those big red eyes.

"Ah, I don't remember. Sorry." And turned around and left the room.

He wouldn't tell Gilbert. He would protect that innocence for now.

"I wonder what's eating at him." Gilbert pondered, looking at the place Toris was standing, mere moments ago.

He looked at Gil-bun and smiled.

"You're right, it must be because he can't remember. If I couldn't remember something important, it would drive me crazy. Now Gil-bun, let's go find something to do. Maybe I could start a blog or something?" giggling, Gilbert exited the room, never knowing how true his words might be.

* * *

Roderich sighed, looking at the white keys in front of him. He slowly spread his fingers, as if he was about to start playing. He stayed like that a few moments, fingers ready to play, before lifting his hands off the piano and cradling his head.

He just couldn't play anymore.

Sure, his fingers could remember any song he ever played, be it Chopin or Mozart, but there was no feeling anymore.

Not since he was gone.

At first, he was happy that brat was gone. Nothing to disturb him while he was playing. But after a while, he started missing that idiot. Even worse, he would look out the window for hours, waiting to see those red eyes, his white hair, his soft-looking lips… He shook his head, frowning. There was no need to go down that road. It would only lead to depressing dreams.

Looking out the window, he saw a little bird fly.

For now, he could only hope that idiot was alive.

And if one hair was misplaced when he came back (because he WOULD come back, he was Prussia after all), Germany would not be the only one out for blood.

Never mess with an artist.

* * *

**Indeed, Roderich, indeed. Now, now, there was an awful lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, don't you guys think? ;) The letter scene totally killed me. Sorry if it's O****OC. I wonder if Russia writes da in his letters… hmmm. And look at that, Lithuania chickened out! XD Are you mad? Happy? Depressed? Share your thoughts!**

**Anyways, hope you still enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW and I'll write faster. Is that a good deal? =D**

'_**till next time,**_

_Cerma-chan_


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a new record. XD I never updated that soon. Blame it on the maple croissant I ate today. **** This chapter wasn't actually supposed to be like that. But it wrote itself. I warn you: All the pieces are now in place, the real story can finally begin.**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D **

**Enjoy.**

"**Talking"**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE! YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: No, I DON'T OWN IT.**

**NOTE: This chapter was not Beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes you might find.**

* * *

Remember, Please!

_Chapter 4 : Bobo_

Gilbert nuzzled the soft white fur. Stroking Gil-bun, he stared blankly ahead.

He didn't know why, but when he received Gil-bun from Russia-sama and had to think of a name, he was reminded of blue eyes and little birds. It was all a mess of blue and gold in his head, noting really clear. But when he thought about those blue eyes… He felt warm inside. As if putting a smile on that nameless person was his life goal. It was weird really, how the name Ludwig just popped in his head. And that voice…

"Brother! You have a bird on your head… Again." Low, and smooth.

"Another panda? Brother…" Warm eyes, big, strong hands patting his head.

So familiar, yet so far away in his mind. It seemed kind of important, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Whose voice was that?

And the words, let's not forget the words. Brother, the voice said. Did he have a brother?

How silly. Of course not! Russia-sama would have told him. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He was pretty tired. With all the attacks he had lately, no wonder his head was acting funny.

Prussia curled up and tightened his hold on his plush-filled companion. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. His people were getting more and more bold. Something was going to happen soon. Whether it hurt him or not, he had a feeling it would change his life.

He remembered the words Russia-sama said to him.

"You won't leave me, da?"

Of course not. No matter what happens, he'll stay with Russia. Because he is his whole world now.

…

But still. He had a feeling he was breaking a promise.

"Brother! _BRUDER_! Don't go! Please!"

A promise to the voice.

But it was just a voice, right?

Just a voice…

Curling up even tighter on himself, Gilbert closed his eyes, his tears staining the snow-white fur of his bunny.

Watching his people leave and be unable to stop them hurts. Even more when they lost their lives trying. Not being able to distract Russia-sama when he came home exhausted hurts. Seeing Lithuania throw him these looks of pity, and not knowing why, hurts.

But not being able to remember _that voice_, it tore him apart from the inside.

He wanted Russia-sama, he wanted to hide under the covers, he wanted to curl up and stay that way forever.

Most of all, he wanted to be held by the hands and hear the voice say everything would be _alright_.

* * *

Gilbird chirped sadly. Where was its owner? It's been so long since it last saw him. Oh, don't get it wrong, the strong man was nice, and the dogs could hold a decent conversation, but it wasn't the same. If it could, it would fly over the world, find its owner and never leave him. But it was on a mission.

A huge hand lifted it, and it looked into huge blue eyes.

"You miss him too, don't you?" the man petted its head softly with the tip of his finger.

Gilbert looked up at the man, this man so precious to its master.

It would protect this man. After all, it was its owner's last wish. Gilbird chirped once again and looked pass the invisible wall.

Its awesome owner was late.

If a bird could sigh, it would be doing exactly that.

* * *

Russia gripped his desk, _hard_. If look could kill, this stupid sheet of paper that was mocking him by its mere existence, staying innocently on his desk, would be twisting in agony. No matter it was an inanimate object that couldn't feel anything.

He would _make_ it feel his rage.

Why? Why did America and Germany team up to make his life hell?

Why couldn't they just die and leave him alone.

Why did they insist on stealing the only good thing that happened to him in a long time?

Mark his words; he would never let America get away with this. He would stand his ground. If needed to be, he'd press the button and fire those missiles. Let them know he was not to be messed with.

Do. Not. Mess. With. Russia.

Yvan read the letter once again. He growled, fingers itching for his pipe.

Damn that America, damn that Germany. Damn them to hell and beyond. There was no way in hell he was letting them get away with this.

They were not getting Prussia! He was _his_!

* * *

Antonio looked outside, pressing his face against the cold glass of the window. He listened to the rain, the temperature reflecting his mood. Romano just left to see his brother, which, for once, was completely fine with him. These days, he felt empty. Like he was missing a part of himself.

Smiling was so much harder than it was a few years ago.

He missed Prussia. Gilbert. Gilbo. His friend. His arrogant, self-important, crazy friend.

He felt hollow. And guilty. After all, it was his fault if he wasn't there anymore. He should've protested the dissolution. He should've said something when they sent him away with Russia. He should have just taken Gilbo into his arms tell him how sorry he was. For everything.

For being a bad friend.

Would he ever forgive him? Would he ever forgive himself?

Would he see Gilbo again?

Antonio looked up, as the rain stopped and a ray of sun passed through the clouds.

Maybe… Maybe there was hope.

Someone pounded on the door. Lifting his head, erasing the last remnants of melancholy off his face, Spain opened the door.

He was met with the rare sight of France's flushed face.

"Mi amigo! What are you…"

France gripped his forearm.

"The Wall fell."

* * *

October 9th, 1989, the Berlin Wall fell. The exact second people started going through, Gilbert collapsed on the ground, a pool of blood forming near his mouth, his hands limply holding a stuffed bunny.

* * *

**Yes, the wall fell. :O **

**I was as surprised as you. I wanted to wait a few more chapters. But now, the pieces are all in place.**

**The real stuff is about to begin.**

**Did Gilbo remember more? Is he DEAD? Find out in the next chapters!**

**Review guys. It helps me write.**

'_till next time,_

_Cerma-chan_


	6. Chapter 5

***Hides in corner***** **

…**Oopsie?**

**XD Sorry to keep you all hanging on a cliffhanger. Forgot… to write. '^_^**

**I hope this longish chapter (for MY standards) will make you forgive me (and make you review 3)! So, without further blabbering, enjoy!**

"**talking"**

**WARNING: Language, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: … Check empty bank account… Nope, still don't own the thing.**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: **Hurt (Johnny Cash)

**This song totally reminds me of Prussia, and is the reason I finally wrote this chapter. You can say thank you to my history teacher for making me listen to it (even though I already knew the song…).**

* * *

Remember, Please!

_Chapter Five- Hurt_

"Bruder…"

Panicked blue eyes searched the crowd for the familiar sight of white hair. Hands clenched, Germany stepped over what was left of the wall.

"_Bruder…"_

Trying to calm the tremors in his own voice and his still clenched, trembling hands, Ludwig continued walking straight ahead. He ignored the mocking voices in the back of his mind, saying that _he was too late_. Or even worse, that _Russia was right_ and his actions lead to the **death** of Gilbert. He just walked, and searched.

Searched for his brother.

Searched for his everything.

Searched for his conscience.

Searched to prove Russia wrong.

Searched to make everything right once again.

Taking no notice of the screaming of relieved family members and lovers reuniting, he looked around him. And waited. For his other half. For his East. Waited for him to burst out of nowhere, laughing that demented laugh of his and see his wonderful, sparkling with mirth crimson eyes. For that single moment, when he would hold that slim body close to his heart, and finally, after all these years, feel at peace.

Germany collapsed on his knees and waited for that moment.

But, as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours, that moment never came.

And as people cleared the area to go celebrate, Germany wept for his absent brother.

"Please… Don't leave me… bruder… Russia lied. Come on bruder; come tell me that I'm an idiot for believing his words. Come knock some sense into my head."

Facing the facts, Ludwig dried his tears and stood up. Wobbling slightly, he started making his way home.

He walked for a few minutes, until he saw his reflection in the windows of a shop.

His normally well-kept hair was in disarray, his deep blue eyes were blood-shot and had dark circles under them. His uniform was ruffled. Basically, he looked like he felt: a mess. As he was about to continue on his was home, his eyes caught the reflection of something in the window.

His iron cross.

He took it slowly in his hand, softly tracing the contour with the tip of his finger. A new light found its way in his dull eyes. He turned around and started walking briskly in the direction of the wall.

Closing his fist around the cross, his resolve hardened.

He refused to give up on his brother.

If he had to go get him directly from Russia's house, he would. He was going to take his brother back where he belonged. _Home_. With him.

And if Russia had an ounce of self-preservation, he would stay out of his way.

Because Ludwig was done with playing.

* * *

Austria waited anxiously next to the phone. Waiting for a call from Ludwig. Waiting for news about Prussia. Waiting to see if he got home okay.

Of course, he wasn't worrying. There was no way something could have happened to that idiot. He was too annoying to die.

No, Roderich was in no way worried about him. How ridiculous. He just wanted to know if… if Ludwig needed any help in handling that moron. That's all.

Now, if that damn phone could just RING.

Maybe he was a little bit uncertain. But not worried! Not about that idiot. Why would he be scared for that idiot Prussia?

…

Lilac eyes rested on the phone. Frowning, the aristocrat mumbled under his breath.

"That idiot better be alive. Or I'll _kill_ that damn brat."

* * *

A bird soared through the cloud-less sky. Spain lifted his head, basking in the sunlight.

Just a few more hours. A few more hours and he will be able to see his dear friend once again.

And maybe… Finally lift the guilt that weighted his shoulders.

Sparkling brown eyes looked away from the window and rested on the plane ticket held in his hands. Nodding to himself, Antonio made a promise to himself right then.

He would never let the other out of his sight once again. Never let him come in harm's way. Maybe he could even act on this weird feeling he had for years. That snuggly, warm feeling they call _love_.

Yes, he said to himself, if Germany didn't watch his brother, he would snatch him right under his nose.

Holding his boarding pass close to his heart, Antonio sighed contently.

Only a few more hours.

The thought that Gilbert would not survive the fall of the wall, or Russia's unknown treatment never even crossed his thoughts.

* * *

"Open the door!" Knuckles hit hard wood.

Frowning, Ludwig raised his hand to knock again, and give Russia a piece of his mind, when the door opened to reveal Lithuania.

"Ah… Ludwig? What are you…"

Hands gripped his collar.

"Don't mess with me! Where is my brother?" Toris gulped, icy blue eyes digging deep in his soul, reminding him of the lie he lived in every day. He stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe… Y-you would l-like to speak to Russia-sama…?" Blue eyes hardened.

"I don't _fucking_ care. I want my brother. _Now_. Either you take me there, or I'll make you discover plenty of good reasons to move _._."

An angry Germany didn't sound good. But an angry Russia was even worse. Toris whimpered. Taking in the appearance of Ludwig, the choice seemed clear. Russia wasn't there right now, but the German, yes. Getting out of the iron hold on his collar, Lithuania motioned for the other man to follow him.

Stopping in front of Gilbert's room, he paused to warn him of his brother's little… problem, but it was already too late. Germany had entered the room.

Halting in his steps, Ludwig took in the sight that was his brother, breathing softly, lying on the bed. Distantly hearing Lithuania mumbling about health problems, he carefully approached the frail, shivering form on the huge bed.

So fragile. His brother looked surreal in those white sheets. So tiny, so…

_Hurt_.

It suddenly clicked in his mind that his brother was suffering. Seeing specks of blood on the corner of his mouth he slowly raised his hand. Scared of hurting him, or making him disappear, his carefully wiped the blood away.

Prussia sighed contently and leaned in the hand caressing his face. Germany could have sworn he heard him whisper "_warm hands_…".

Never breaking his gaze, Ludwig addressed Lithuania.

"Where are his things? I'm taking him home."

"But… Russia…"

"His things. _Now_."

Toris whimpered again and hurriedly gathered all of Prussia's belongings, stuffing them in a bag. Looking around to see if he missed anything, his eyes fell on Gil-bun, in the snuggly embrace of his master. Oh dear…

"Eh… Germany-san…"

"Is that all?" Totally absorbed by his slumbering brother, he missed the panicked look on the other's face.

"There's only one thing… The b-bunny… In Gil-… Prussia's hand. He's very attached to it."

"If brother likes that thing, I'll take it. Is that all?" Finally breaking his gaze, Germany gathered his brother carefully in his arms, holding him bridal style.

Holding a hand out for the bag, he held Toris's gaze. Slumping his shoulders his defeat, Lithuania gave him the bag.

Holding the front door open, he tried to warn Ludwig one last time.

"Wait… Gilbert has…"

"Whatever he has, can wait until he's safe, warm and home. Thank you Lithuania."

Watching the tall form walking away in the distance, Toris frowned worriedly.

"Oh dear… What have I done? What will Ludwig say when he finds out?"

He collapsed on his knees when the next thought crossed his mind.

"Oh no. What will I say to Russia-sama? I'm doomed…"

* * *

And so the pieces were moving once again.

Spain, making his way to Germany. Austria, waiting for that phone call.

Lithuania, trembling in his boots. Russia making his way home, with no idea of what had happened today. Germany softly putting his brother in bed. His _real_ bed. Unaware of his brother's condition.

Most of them unaware that when Gilbert would wake up, he wouldn't remember them.

All of them blissfully unaware of all the trials waiting for them in the future.

* * *

**FINALLY. **

**Am I evil? Maybe. But still, the chapters always write themselves. In this one, there was actually supposed to be a confrontation between Russia and Germany.**

**I hope you're not lost or anything. Don't be shy to ask questions.**

**And reviews.**

**Reviews are what keep me going. :)**

'**till next time,**

_Cerma-chan_


	7. Chapter 6

**I actually don't know what to say to you guys except sorry. Seriously, I never expected to take so much time to update this. I just finished my first semester in College and had literally no time or patience to update. I hope you'll like the chapter thought. =)**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, so I didn't beta it. I'll try to correct as many mistakes as I can in the next few weeks and update some more, if possible.**

**WARNING: YAOI This fic is now M-rated. You have been warned.**

"**Talking"**

"Et si ça fait mal, c'est parce qu'il te voit pas, alors que ton sourir enfin s'éteindra."

(_And__if__it__hurst,__it__'__s__because__he__doesn__'__t__see__you,__as__your__smile__will__finally__disappear._) –Coeur de Pirate – Fondue au noir

**IMPORTANTREMINDER: I'd like to remind you guys that Germany and Prussia are in NO WAY related. They're countries. Thanks.**

* * *

Remember, Please!

_Chapter Six – Confrontation_

Yellow. That's the first thing Gilbert saw when he woke up. Tiredly lifting his head, he observed the little bird resting on his pillow next to his head.

It looked kind of familiar.

Did Russia give it to him? He couldn't remember… Looking around for the first time, Prussia winced as his neck protested the action. His eyes rested on the wall to his left and the huge Prussian Flag that was hung on it.

"What…?" his voice cracked.

That was _not_ his room. Where the hell was he? Trying to get up, he gasped as pain burst through his body. Tears spilling in his eyes, he tried to get his breath back. Hands searching for something to hold on found soft fur. Gil-bun was brought to his chest by his trembling hands. Squeezing it, Gilbert burrowed his face in the white fur.

"Gil-bun…?" voice still feeble, Prussia burrowed his face even deeper in his bunny. "Where are we?"

The sound of a crashing plate followed by the chirping of a bird resonated through the room. Gilbert lifted his head and had just enough time to see a blond head rushing towards him. Strong arms engulfed him.

"Bruder! I'm so happy to see you finally up! How are you? Do you need something? I promise I'll never let that Russia bastard lay a hand on you again. Ju…"

"Let me go!" Germany froze.

"Bruder…?" Prussia tried to get out of Germany 's arms.

"Let me go! I'm not your brother! Who… Who the hell are you? Where am I? Where's Russia-sama?"

Germany's eyes widened. He took hold of Prussia's shoulder and looked in his deep, confused red orbs.

"Prussia…?" Red eyes looked back at him.

"No!"

"Do you know who you are?" He tentatively asked.

"Or course. My name is Gilbert!"

Relief filled Ludwig for a moment before dread filled his head at the next thought that crossed his mind.

"Wait… you don't know… who I am?"

Prussia tilted his head to the left.

"No. Should I?"

"I am Germany. Your brother… What did that Russia bastard do to you?"

Red eyes widened dramatically and filled with distrust. Prussia's effort to escape Germany's hold doubled.

"Let me go! You're evil! LET ME GO! Where is Russia-sama? Let me go… Go away! Go awa…"

The exhaustion becoming too much, Gilbert fainted.

Germany slowly laid his brother down. Frowning, his brain tried analyzing the situation. His beloved brother couldn't remember him? He thought he was _evil_? What the hell happened? Realization hit him like a ton of brick.

Russia.

Germany growled. He needed to confront that bastard. He'd planned to make him pay all along, but wanted to wait until his brother was better. But he needed answers, he needed them now. And if his brother couldn't stand to be in the same room as him…

What to do? He couldn't just leave him there all alone. Maybe… Maybe he could call Austria? And Spain was sleeping in a hotel near, waiting to hear some news about Gilbert…

Yeah, he'd call Spain. And Austria too. He couldn't trust Antonio alone with his brother. Who know what he would do?

Decisions made, Germany set out to make some calls, broken plate of food completely forgotten in his mind.

* * *

"Of course, I'll be there right away. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Spanish idiot won't aggravate his… condition." Concerned lilac eyes stared at the wall in front of him as he hung up the phone.

Behind him, Hungary got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How is he?"

Roderich slowly took her hand off his shoulder and held it between his. He stood there a moment before sighing and moving to get to the door, where a packed bag already waited. Just before going out he turned to face Hungary, who hadn't moved.

"I'm going to Germany. He forgot."

Hungary sighed as Austria went out.

"Take care of him. Don't let him go away this time. I hope you'll find your happiness Roderich."

He didn't hear what she said. He was already on his way to Prussia. Nothing else mattered.

"What? Gilbo doesn't remember?"

Germany sighed angrily and passed a hand through his hair.

"No. That's why I'm going over at Russia's to kick his… herm… get answers."

"Don't worry! I'll take care of Gil!" A enthusiastic Spain ran up the stairs.

"Wait… SPAIN! BRUDER IS STILL RESTING! Don't disturb… Oh god. When is Austria coming?" Sighing once again, Germany made his way out the door.

His fist had a date with Russia's face. Nobody messed with his dear brother.

It was time Russia paid for his crimes.

For his brother's scarred back.

For his injuries.

For his amnesia.

But most of all, for doing the most awful thing one could do against Germany…

Putting his brother against him.

Germany cracked his knuckles.

Oh, yeah, Russia was going to _pay_.

* * *

A battered Lithuania opened the door.

"Yes… Ah, Germany-san."

Ludwig didn't even wait and entered through the door. Walking briskly through the empty corridors he barged in Russia's office. The office itself was quite a sight to see.

Papers were everywhere, some ripped off, other full of ink or… blood. The desk was broken, as if it was thrown against the wall. Books were scattered all over the floor. In the middle of it, Russia was staring off into space, looking as if he hadn't slept a wink since the wall fell. Dark rings under his eyes, a crazed look on his face and blood on his hands, he turned his head as Germany entered the room and slammed him on the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!"

A smirk. Silence.

Germany punched his face. Russia seemed to snap out of the daze he seemed lost in. He growled.

"You stole him. You stole Prussia from me! YOU STOLE HIM! HE'S MINE."

The two nations started using theirs fists. They rolled on the floor, Germany ending up on top of Russia, restraining him.

"East was never, and will never yours!" Germany spat in Russia's face. Russia's eyes darkened.

"Oh, he is. He never complained when I slammed deep inside of him." Germany flinched.

"You…!"

"Oh, is that a sensible subject? But that brother of yours is so sweet. The feeling of his mouth around me, or even better, his tight ass closing around me, pulling me deeper…"

Ludwig snarled and brought his fists down on Russia's face. Even when Germany's fists were covered in blood, Russia kept talking.

"And when he whimpered, begging me to go deeper, faster, _harder_. His moans are delightful, I assure you."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Russia stared right into Germany's eyes.

"Maybe you have him physically, but mentally he is still mine. No matter what you say, part of him will always belong to me, Germany. Every time you'll touch him, he'll recoil. He his disgusted with you… Of course I trained him that way, but maybe with reason…"

Lilac eyes locked on blue ones.

"The way you look at your _dear__bruder_… I've seen it before. You're an animal, Germany."

Germany flinched.

"How do you feel, knowing he could never love you back? How do you feel knowing he _hates_ you now? How do you feel knowing I had him first, and it's _my__name_ he screamed in passion? How do you feel, knowing that he's **mine** now?"

"Shut up. That's not true. SHUT UP!"

"I broke Prussia and he's never going to be complete again. I will have him again."

"No. I don't care what you say. I will have my brother back. You will never see him again. Ever. Mark my words Russia, someday, you will pay for what you did."

Shakily, Germany got off Russia and spat on his face. As he got out of the room, Ivan let out a last comment in his direction.

"Tell yourself what you want. He will never like you again and you know it."

Germany slammed the door.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**Don't forget to review! Please? :D**

'**till next time, I wish you loads of unicorns and rainbows and zombies! (did I ever mention I study in animation? )**

_Cerma-chan_


End file.
